Made For Each Other
by angelbaby7sat
Summary: Hermione and George have a secret that Ron, Harry, and Fred don't know about and they don't plan on telling anybody. Do you think they can keep the secret or will someone figure it out? How much trouble will they get themselves into? Please R&R!
1. Hermione's Secret

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is one of my favorite stories that I am writing. I hope you all enjoy it too! READ, READ, READ! And please tell me what you think in a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! **

Chapter One

George Weasley suddenly came charging into the common room, nearly running Neville over.

"Watch it!" Neville yelled as he jumped out of the way, and almost dropped all his new schoolbooks.

"Sorry." George said as he stumbled towards Harry and Ron, who were sitting comfortably next to the warm, crackling fire reading an exciting article from a Quidditch magazine.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" George panted as he leaned on the table in front of them.

"She went out about ten minutes ago." Ron said without looking up from the very interesting article he was trying to read. "She was looking for someone. She was in such a hurry, she didn't tell us who."

"Oh, crap!" George stormed back out of the room without another word, or a thank you for that matter.

"That was weird." Harry said as he looked up from the magazine and at the door George just ran out of.

"Yeah." Ron was just about to turn the page when Fred came stomping down the stairs.

"I thought I just heard George." Fred said as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the common room for his twin.

"You just missed him." Ron said as he put the Quidditch magazine in front of his annoyed face, trying to show everyone that he was reading and he didn't want to be bothered.

"He has been avoiding me lately." Fred said. "Every time I ask him to help me play a prank on someone, he says he is busy and maybe later. He has never turned down a prank before."

"He came charging in here looking for Hermione and then ran back out after we told him she left." Said Harry.

"Man," Fred said with a sigh. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know?" Harry said.

"Oh well." Fred said with disappointment as he slowly walked back up stairs. "I better get ready for dinner by myself then."

"Man, he really looks upset." Harry said as he watched Fred's droopy body slowly make its way to the top of the stairs and around the corner.

"Yeah." Ron said as he finally put the magazine down on the shiny wood table. "Did I hear someone say dinner? I'm starved."

"Me too." Harry said as he stood up from the warm couch and stretched. "Lets go eat." Then they ran out of the common room and to the Great Hall hoping Hermione would be there.

They get to the Great Hall and everyone was already in their seats. Ron and Harry ran to the front of the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Asked Ron.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. "No." She said, but at that moment, Hermione ran in and squeezed between Ron and Harry.

"Hey." She said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?" Ron asked with annoyance.

"Around." She said with a sigh.

"Around where?" Ron asked but Hermione didn't hear him because at that moment, Fred and George came running in and sat across from them. Then the tables were filled with warm tasty food, and people started to dig in and start conversations.

"AROUND WHERE!" Ron yelled with annoyance. Hermione looked up at George and then at Ron.

"Um," She then stared at the food she just piled up on her plate. "I was studying with someone." Then she took a large bite of bread to stop herself from saying another word.

"Figures." Ron mumbled as he started to stuff his face with all the delicious food that was on the table in front of him. Hermione was glad Ron didn't ask whom she was with because then she would have to lie to him and she didn't want to have to do that.

She didn't want anyone to find out she had a boyfriend, and she really didn't want anyone knowing whom it was either.

After dinner, everyone went up to their houses and straight to bed. Ron lay there awake in his four-poster bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He rolled over and looked at Harry.

"Harry?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah." Harry answered with a yawn.

"What do you think is wrong with Hermione?"

"I don't know?"

"She is acting weird." Ron said with a yawn.

"I think it is because of all the tests we had to take today."

"Maybe." Ron said as his eyes started to shut. "Harry?" But Harry was fast asleep. Ron rolled over and slowly drifted into a sweet dream.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. What did you think? Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Please review on your way out. I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	2. Hermione Fails A Test

Chapter Two

Hermione, Ron and Harry were all comfortably sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall studying, when suddenly there was a group of Hufflepuff girls screaming with excitement off the top of their lungs.

"Oh my!" screamed one of the curly, brown haired girls as she put her white hands to her pale face. "It must have been romantic!"

"It was." sighed a blond girl who obviously was the center of attention.

"How did it feel?"

"Was it a good kiss?"

"Did you have visions?"

"He's really the one?"

All the other girls started asking questions at once.

"What is that all about?" said Harry as he turned his skinny body back around to face Hermione and Ron.

"I don't know." Said Ron as he closed his little maroon notebook. "The screaming is getting kind of annoying though."

"You two really need to start reading more." Hermione said as she pulled out a large red book from her torn black bag and threw it open on the table. "They are obviously talking—."

"You mean screaming." Interrupted Ron.

"RON!" Yelled Hermione. "They are talking about Couples Lake."

"Couples Lake?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Its where a couple goes to figure out if they are meant for each other."

"And, what if they aren't meant for each other?" Ron asked with interest.

"They fall in." She answered with a sigh as she started to but the pile of wrinkled papers and torn books away in her bag.

"Maybe me and Cho should go try it for fun." Harry laughed.

"No, you and Ginny." Ron laughed even harder and Harry joined in.

"This is not a joke guys!" Hermione yelled. "You can get really hurt if you go for fun. You might fall in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class." Then she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Ok?" Ron said. "Next class doesn't start until twenty minutes from now."

"What did she mean by, 'they will fall in'?" Harry asked with annoyance. "Fall in what?"

"I don't know, but she has been acting weird lately. I think she is hiding something."

"Maybe, or she could be having a bad day because she failed that Potions test."

"Your right. But something has to be wrong because she has never failed a test before. Not even Potions."

"She didn't seem too upset about it. Maybe she didn't have time to study. Anyway, speaking of Potions, I need to go to the tower to get my Potions book for our next class." Harry said as he gathered his things and got up.

"Ok, lets go." Ron stuffed all his homework papers in his bag and they ran off to Gryffindor tower.

When they got to the common room, Ginny and two of her little friends were sitting in one of the darker corners whispering and giggling.

When Harry and Ron walked by, Ginny shushed her friends and they all looked up at them. They started whispering and giggling again after Ron and Harry were out of hearing range.

"What is up with them?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said as he glanced back at Ginny before he started walking up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Maybe she is talking about you and how much she likes you." Ron guessed as they walked into their room.

"Maybe, but I don't know." Harry said. "She normally turns red when she talks about me and this time she didn't."

"Do you want to ask her?"

"No, we don't have time" Harry grabbed his potions book and they quickly ran back down to the common room. Ginny and her friends weren't there. Maybe they went to class, which is where Harry and Ron have to be in two minutes. They stormed out the door and were off to Potions. They would talk to her later.

**A/N: Did you like it as much as the first? I really hope so! Please review on your way out! Thanks!**


	3. Ginny Finds Out

Chapter Three

"So Ginny," Said a brown headed forth year, named Amy. "Have you given Harry the note yet?" Amy plopped down on the big, soft couch next to Ginny as the warm fire crackled in the background of the common room.

Ginny Weasley, also a forth year student was sitting on the warm couch reviewing her notes from Potions class. "No." She said as she stacked her wrinkled notes together and stuffed them in her torn up, hand-me-down bag.

"You need to give it to him." Amy said as she flipped her bouncy curls over her left shoulder. "It's been like forever since you first written it."

"It's only been about two years." Ginny said as she sat back in the comfortable couch.

"Only?" Amy snorted. "Let me read it." Amy's white hand flew out waiting for Ginny to drop the pieces of parchment in her palm.

Ginny slowly pulled out the note from her pocket and placed it in the palm of Amy's hand.

"It's really bad. I don't know if I should give it to him. It might scare him away. He might not want to talk to me anymore." Ginny rambled on and on.

"Just chill Ginny and let me read it." Amy opened the torn up pieces of parchment and started reading out loud.

"Just another girl—." Amy started.

"Not out loud." Ginny whispered as she tried to grab the note out of Amy's pale hands. But Amy was too quick for her.

"Chill out Ginny." Amy laughed as she held the letter up high out if Ginny's out stretched arm. "Ok. I wont read it out loud." Amy flattened the wrinkled parchment and laid it on the large smooth table. It read:

Just Another Girl

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you glance at me, but quickly turn away, _

_Acting like you weren't even looking at me. _

_Or am I just another girl you look at?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When we are walking together, _

_And you decide to give me a little nudge with your elbow,_

_For no reason at all._

_Or am I just another girl you walk with?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you hug me and hold me close to your body,_

_Acting like you never want to let me go._

_Or am I just another girl you hug?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you glance at me in the middle of class,_

_And stick your tongue out at me like a child wanting to play._

_Or am I just another girl you sit next to?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you do those little things to make me mad, _

_And get a kick out if it, but you quickly make it up to me._

_Or am I just another girl you tease?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you call me late at night because you have a problem, _

_And you say talking to me makes you feel better._

_Or am I just another girl you talk to?_

_So, am I just another girl?_

_Or am I more?_

Love, Ginny

"Wow!" Amy gasped as she skimmed her eyes over the poem again. "This isn't a letter." Amy's aqua blue eyes met Ginny's. "This is a poem. A love poem."

"I told you it sucks." Ginny said jumping to conclusions.

"No, I think you should defiantly give this to Harry." Amy carefully folded the poem back up and handed it to Ginny with care like it was an expensive piece of jewelry.

"But—."

"No, you take it up to him right now." Amy grabbed Ginny's skinny arm and pulled her towards the windy stairs, which led to the boy's dormitory. "Just do it."

Amy pushed Ginny up the first couple of steps and blocked her so she couldn't come back down.

"Go!" Amy urged.

Ginny's little brown eyes went wide and her face went from pale to red.

"O…k…" Ginny hesitated. She slowly turned around and looked at the wooden stairs like they were going to eat her right on the spot. Amy gave her another push.

"Go!" she said.

Ginny took the first step, then another, and another, and she soon found out that she started to feel better. She got to the top of the stairs and slowly opened the large door to the hall of many rooms. It was a Saturday and nobody would be in their dorms. She would just have to leave it on his bed or something.

She slowly started to walk down the dark hall until she passed a dorm with its door wide open and the lights were off but there was a little warm flickering light coming out of the room. But someone was in there because she heard people whispering. She started to quietly walk by acting like she didn't hear anything but she heard a familiar voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and leaned up against the wall so they wont know she was there. Then she slowly peeked in to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was Hermione and George! They were sitting on George's bed with candles lit everywhere around them and a bunch of large dusty books and papers were all over the place. They must be studying.

"I still don't get it." George said, as he looked at Hermione big, beautiful brown eyes, and obviously not paying attention to anything she is saying.

"It is so easy George." She said with a giggle. "If you just pay attention to the assignment and not me for a minute."

"You know you like it when I pay attention to you." George said with a smile.

"I do but not when we are doing work." She said firmly.

George grabbed Hermione's little hand with his and gently pulled the quill out of her other hand and put it down on the large pile of books next to the bed. He then pulled her warm body close to his and planted his smooth pink lips to hers. Her little body relaxed as she enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on hers.

Ginny stood there still watching them with wide eyes, as they pulled away and stared at each other for what seemed like a long time.

"George!" Hermione said as she put her cold pale hands to her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, I did." She said with a smile as she looked into George's big hazel eyes. "I really did."

"Good, me too." George grabbed Hermione's hand and stood up. "It is about time for dinner. Do you want to go together or separate?"

"Separate, because I don't want anyone seeing us together." She said as she started to pick up all the scattered papers and books and placed them in a neat pile next to George's messy four-poster bed. "People might start making fun of you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't care what people say about me." He said as he helped Hermione pick up the mess. "I already told you that."

"Are you sure?" Hermione stood up on her skinny legs and looked him straight in the eyes.

George took her ice-cold hands and pulled her close to his warm body. "I am positive."

"Good." She said as she pulled away and walked towards the door. "But I still want to go to dinner alone so I am not seen with you just to be sure that nobody will make fun of you."

"You are so stubborn." George laughed.

"I know." Hermione said with a big smile on her face.

Ginny quickly, but quietly, jumped next to Harry's room and peeked in, to make sure nobody was in there. She sighed with relief at the sight of no living thing in the room and she slipped her little body in and peeked her head around the door, watching Hermione run down the hall and down the stairs. Then George came running out and into another room. Ginny waited about a minute and then she saw George come back out of the room with Fred.

"Where have you been?" said Fred with a serious look on his face.

"I was studying." He said as they walked down the hall and down the stairs, out of sight.

Ginny face was pale and her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that her brother was going out with Hermione. And they didn't want anybody to know about it. She turned around and slowly walked to Harry's neatly made bed and placed the nicely folded piece of parchment in the crack of his large trunk. She walked away and ran out the door before anyone walked in on her.

Ginny got to the Great Hall and sat down. Harry and Ron were not there yet so Ginny sat down in their usual spot at the front of the table. Moments later, Harry and Ron came charging in and sat down next to her.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Asked Ron.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. "No." She said, but at that moment, Hermione ran in and squeezed between Ron and Harry. Then moments after that, Fred and George came running in and they plopped down across from them.

Hot, delicious food suddenly appeared on the table in front of them and Ginny filled her shiny, gold plate with as much food as possible. She knew exactly where Hermione was but she didn't want anyone to know she knew. She would just keep it secret.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review on your way out. Thanks!**


	4. The Necklace

Chapter 4

Hermione was sitting at one of the large, wooden tables in the Gryffindor common room studying. Or that is what it looked like. She was swirling her long, white-feathered quill in the small black inkbottle while staring at a sheet of parchment that said "Mrs. George Weasley" all over it, with hearts and doodles all around.

George came running in and Hermione quickly threw the parchment she was doodling on in an old, warn book and slammed it shut. He threw a small, folded piece of parchment on the desk in front of her, without even looking at her and ran up the spiral stairs and around the corner.

Hermione's heart jumped as she looked at the small thing George just threw right in front of her. Was it a break up letter because George didn't even look at her when he ran by? Her heart started to pound so hard that she could almost hear it. She stared at the folded piece of parchment for a long time. _This is silly._ Hermione thought. _He wouldn't be breaking up with me. I didn't do anything wrong_. She slowly started unfolding the tiny note and smoothed it out on the big, wooden table. It was written so small that Hermione had to put it very close to her pale face so she could read what it said.

_Meet me in my dorm right now!_

Hermione skimmed her big eyes over the small words about three times before stuffing it in her jean pocket. She slowly got up from the hard wooden chair and walked over to the windy stairs and looked up. She was about to take her first step when a familiar voice yelled her name from behind her.

"Hey, Hermione!" She turned around to find Ron running towards her. "Where do you think your going?"

"Um…I have to go talk to someone." Her heart started to pound.

"Ok, but can you help me with my Defense Against The Dark Arts homework when you come back down?"

"Sure." She said as she gave him a, now-please-leave-me-alone, smile.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron smiled as he turned and quickly walked back to the large table he and Harry were currently working at.

Hermione turned her skinny body back around and started slowly walking up the stairs. Her pounding heart was starting to feel like it was going to go through her chest.

When she got to the top, she looked down the hall. _Ok, just breath. Everything will be just fine. _She straightened up her body and started walking down the dark, abandoned hall towards George's room, her heart still pounding in her tiny chest. She got to the dark, wooden door and slowly wrapped her hand around the cold, golden knob and turned it. The door slowly creaked open and a dim light came out. She peaked her little head in and saw George sitting straight up on his four-poster bed with a nerves look on his face. A single candle burned on the stand next to his bed. She stepped in and slowly closed the creaky door behind her.

"Oh, Hermione." George said as he got up and ran to her. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking to someone."

George grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed and sat her down. Still holding her hand, he said, "I have something for you. I hope you like it." He pulled out a small pink box and gently placed it in Hermione's tiny cold hand. She looked at it like she had no clue what to do with it.

"Well, open it already." George said with excitement in his voice. He let go of her cold hand and scooted his warm body closer to hers.

She slowly placed her tiny fingers around the small pink lid and lifted it up. A shiny little ball sat on top of a silver chain and tissue. The little ball looked almost pearl like but it was pink and you could see right through it. She picked it up and held it in front of her white face to get a better look. I was a beautiful necklace.

"Its beautiful." Hermione gasped.

"You like it?" George said with a smile.

"Oh, yes." She put it on. "What is the occasion?"

"It is our six month anniversary."

"Really? Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't get you anything." She rambled.

George held his big hands up in front of him. "Don't worry about it. Having you next to me is the best gift you could ever give me."

She sighed, with a big smile on her face. "I feel the same way. I love being with you George."

"Me too." George then pulled her little body into his loving arms and held her tight. "I will wait for you after I graduate."

"Oh, George. You're so sweet." She said as she placed her shiny lips over his. "Well, I don't want to but I have to go back downstairs and help Ron with something." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and ran to the big wooden door. She quickly turned and said. "Thanks again for the beautiful necklace. I love it!" She squealed as she held the small ball in the palm of her hand. Then she turned on her heal and ran out the door.

There was a huge smile spread across Hermione's face when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She skipped all the way over to where Ron and Harry were comfortably sitting and plopped down in a chair next to them.

"So what do you need help with?" She leaned over and grabbed the quill and parchment from Ron and placed it in front of her.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked as he let her take his half done assignment.

"No reason." She lied as she dipped the quill in ink. "What do you need help with?"

"O…k…um, my Defense Against The Dark Arts paper." Ron said as he looked at Harry with confusion, expecting an answer to why she is so happy. Harry had the same expression.

"Oh, I did this days ago. I can do it for you. Harry do you want me to do yours too." Hermione grabbed Harry's parchment before he even answered.

"Sure." Harry answered as she was already scribbling on their parchments.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks with confusion on their faces.

"Ron, um, I am going up to our room to get my potions book. I think you need yours too. Do you want me to get it or would you rather come with me to get it?" Harry gave him a hand signal meaning that they needed to talk.

"I'm coming with you." Ron and Harry both stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"We'll be right back Hermione." Harry said.

They ran up the stairs and down the dark hall until they got to their room. Harry plopped down on his four-poster bed and looked up at Ron who was up and down the circular room.

"There is something going on with Hermione and she is not telling us what it is. She never just does out homework unless we ask her, and even when we do that, she still wont. Well, maybe she did once." Harry said.

"I like it because she is doing our homework without us begging her for help, but I don't like how she is acting different. And I agree with you, she is hiding something that she is not telling us." Ron said as he walked faster and faster in a circle.

Harry quickly gets up and runs to his trunk.

"We need to get ready for dinner Ron. Maybe we can ask Hermione then."

"Do you really think she will tell us what is wrong?" Ron said as he quickly walked over to Harry and stood over him.

"I don't know. We could try." Harry bent his skinny body down and lifted the top of the old trunk and a folded piece of parchment fell out on to the shiny floor in front of him.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he picked it up.

"Looks like a note to me." Ron squealed. "Open it Harry!"

Harry slowly opened the torn up piece of parchment and flattened it out on the top of his trunk.

Just Another Girl

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you glance at me, but quickly turn away, _

_Acting like you weren't even looking at me. _

_Or am I just another girl you look at?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When we are walking together, _

_And you decide to give me a little nudge with your elbow,_

_For no reason at all._

_Or am I just another girl you walk with?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you hug me and hold me close to your body,_

_Acting like you never want to let me go._

_Or am I just another girl you hug?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you glance at me in the middle of class,_

_And stick your tongue out at me like a child wanting to play._

_Or am I just another girl you sit next to?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you do those little things to make me mad, _

_And get a kick out if it, but you quickly make it up to me._

_Or am I just another girl you tease?_

_Do you like me more then a friend?_

_Or is it all in my head?_

_When you call me late at night because you have a problem, _

_And you say talking to me makes you feel better._

_Or am I just another girl you talk to?_

_So, am I just another girl?_

_Or am I more?_

Love, Ginny

"Who is it from?" Ron asked as he tried to grab the letter out of Harry's out stretched arm.

"Ginny." Harry whispered as he skimmed the letter a few more times before handing it to Ron who was jumping up and down, trying to read it. Right after the letter touched Ron's pale hands; he read it as fast as his eyes could move.

"She must really like you Harry." Ron laughed.

"So!" Harry yelled. "Do you have a problem?"

"Sorry Harry. What's your problem? Do you like her back or something?"

"And what if I do!" Harry angrily grabbed the note out of Ron's sweaty hands and folded it nicely and put it in his trunk. "Sorry Ron, but I think Ginny is a nice girl and I do like her and I am going to write her a nice letter back."

"You do! Why didn't you tell me you like her?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out. She is your sister and I thought it would ruin our friendship."

"I wouldn't have minded, but you still should have told me. It wouldn't have ruined our friendship. Not telling me these things will ruin our friendship."

"Are you really mad at me?"

"Well, not really. Just a bit annoyed. Do you want me to help you write that letter?" Ron said as he walked over to his dirty, old trunk and grabbed a clean shirt.

"No, I can write it myself. Thanks for the offer though."

"Ok." Ron started walking to the door. "Do you wanna go down for dinner now? I'm starved!"

"Sure, lets go!"

They both ran down the dark hall and skipped down the stairs. They ran out of the common room, which was abandoned, ignoring the fat lady telling them they better hurry or all the food will be gone and finally into the Great Hall.

"Hermione, could we ask you something?" Ron said as he sat between Hermione and Ginny. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione and started to pile hot, delicious food on his plate.

"Don't worry, I already finished your homework." Hermione said as she quickly swallowed a mouth full of potatoes.

"Thanks Hermione, but that is not what I wanted to ask you." Ron had a mountain of food on his plate and he was already stuffing half of it in his mouth. "Um…Me and Harry wanted to ask you if you were alright and if there was anything you needed to tell us."

Hermione's face went white and she looked up at George. George saw her look at him and he quickly looked down at his chicken and started picking at it.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks, and no, there doesn't seem to be anything I _need _to tell you." Hermione then looked at her food. "I need to go finish studying. I will be in the library if any of you need me." She gave George a look, like, come-talk-to-me-when-your-done, and stormed out.

Harry and Ron looked at each other weird. Then Harry shrugged and started eating his hot food again.

"Just let it go for now." Harry whispered before Ron could say another word.

Harry took another bite of his chicken and stood up. "I need to go …um…do something." And he looked at Ron and winked. Then he walked out.

"What is he going to go do?" Fred said with a mouth full of hot potatoes.

"I think he is going to write a letter to someone. I don't really know though." Ron said as he put his face really close to his food, trying not to give the secret away.

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Ron's pale face. She turned and looked at her cold food and her face was so pale she looked like she was going to throw up. Then she got up and ran out of the noisy Great Hall without a word.

**A/N: So? What you think? Like it? Next chapter is coming. Please review on your way out! Thanks!**


	5. Couples Lake

Chapter Five

Harry walked into the warm common room and grabbed all his messy school stuff and quickly ran to his dorm. He threw everything on the floor next to his messy bed and pulled the neatly folded letter out of his trunk. He flattened it out on his four-poster bed and pulled out ink and quill and a piece of parchment. He jumped onto his bed and started to scribble the first words in his letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I want to thank you for the nice poem you wrote me. I am glad you told me how you feel and I want to let you know that it is not all in your head. It is true. I do like you more then a friend. I think you are a nice girl and a good friend. I would love to go out with you but I don't want to ask you in this letter. How about you come up to my dorm tonight at 7:oo. Well, I better go now. Talk to you later._

_Harry_

Harry threw the quill and closed inkbottle down next to his bed and slowly and neatly folded the letter. After he made sure the poem was safe in his trunk again he ran down stairs with the short letter that he just wrote and saw that everyone was just coming in from dinner. He went over to the soft couch and was about to sit his skinny body down when he saw Ginny sitting there with her tiny white hands between her little pale knees.

"Hey." Harry said as he plopped down next to her. "I was just about to wait for you here but I guess you got there first. Um…here." He laid the letter on her leg and looked at her pretty face. Her eyes widened and she looked at the letter like it was about to bite her.

"Um…bye." Harry said as he slowly got up. He ran up the windy stairs and hid behind the dark corner so he could watch her to see if she would read it now. It was about ten minutes till seven and of course he wanted her to read it before seven. She picked up the letter off her skinny leg with her pale hands and slowly opened it. He saw her eyes skim the little letter and she quickly folded it back up and put it in her robe pocket. She slowly stood up and looked around the crowded common room.

Harry quickly got up and ran to his room because he saw her walking towards the boy's dormitory stairs. He didn't want her to see him spying on her.

He ran into his room and saw the mess of his schoolbooks and quickly shoved it under his bed. Then he plopped on his bed and right as he did this, Ginny walked in with a pale face.

"Um…hello, come sit down. "Harry said as he patted the top of his bed.

"Ok." Ginny said as she slowly walked over to his bed and sat down next to him and scooted as close as she could towards him, until their bodies were touching.

"Um…" Harry said as he looked into her big beautiful eyes. "You are a very nice girl and I like you so much. Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh…YES HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she jumped into his open arms and gave him a warm hug. She then placed her small lips on his hot blushing cheek.

"Wow Ginny." Harry laughed. She quickly sat back with a big smile on her cute face. "So, um…do you want to go, um… study or something?"

"Oh. Do you have your Potions notes for chapter seven from last year?" Ginny said as she jumped off the bed and stood on her skinny legs.

"Sorry, no. But I could try and help you the best I can."

"Ok." Ginny giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the bed and dragged him towards the door.

"Wow, you sure are more alive now that we are going out. You are defiantly not as shy as you use to be. I think I like it." Harry said as he was being dragged down the hall and into the common room. Ginny just giggled.

Hermione was still sitting in the abandoned library at eight o'clock when George came charging in. She had her puffy haired head laying on the cold wooden table and a small book in her hands, which were lying in her lap.

"Hermione?" George said as he pulled a chair up next to her and wrapped her arms around her tiny warm body.

She slowly started to lift up her tired head and turned it until her big tired eye met his.

"Was I sleeping?" She asked as she wiped her red face with her cold hands.

"By looking at your red face, I think you were." He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her head until it rested on his warm chest. "Everybody is in there houses and we are the only ones left out of our house."

"Really? Oh, we need to go before we get caught! Come on lets go!" She jumped up and threw the small book on the table and grabbed George's hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"Hermione, hold on just a minute." George held her still with his big hands wrapped around her skinny arms. "I want to take you somewhere first. It's a surprise."

"Where?" She asked as she stopped trying to pull out of George's tight grip. "It better not be a place where we can get in big trouble. I can't afford that right now. I am already failing potions because I can't concentrate on my schoolwork because and I am always thinking about you and I don't need a detention. My parents will kill me." She started to ramble.

"Hermione, calm down." He wrapped his big warm arms around her shaking body and held her. "Just trust me." She looked up into his calm eyes and saw that she could trust him and that she is not going to get in trouble.

_This is stupid. _Hermione thought._ I am with George Weasley. Fred and him do things like this all the time and they don't get caught. Just calm down Hermione. Take a big breath._

"Ok." Hermione grabbed George's hand and let him lead the way.

They snuck out of the library and around all the corners until they got to the big doors that led the outside.

"Wait here." George said as he gently pushed Hermione into a dark corner. "I am going to make sure nobody is outside. Then I am going to signal to you to follow me when the coast is clear."

She nodded and watched him slide towards the door and crack it open just enough for his head to peak through.

A few seconds later he pulled his head back in and waved for her to follow him. She slowly snuck over to the door and ran outside into the dark.

"Follow me." George said as he grabbed Hermione's cold hand and pulled her along.

George dragged her around the large school until they got to a small river that ran from the lake into a large cave in the mountain wall.

"We are going in there?" Hermione asked with confusion. "But isn't that the entrance to… Couples Lake?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Hermione's heart started to pound so hard, she could almost hear it. _Oh my God. George is taking me into Couples Lake! _Hermione thought.

They walked along side the river and into the dark cave. George pulled out his wand and a bright light flashed from the tip.

"But, aren't there mean creatures in here?" Hermione said as she tightened her grip on George's sweaty hand.

"Yes, but they wont harm a wizard or witch."

"Can I take my want out just in case?"

"No, they wont like that. They wont mind what I'm doing because they know me. Fred and I come in here all the time to do pranks on people who are going to Couples Lake and we end up leading them the wrong way."

"That's mean. Do they get lost?"

"No, they find there way out, but they never get to Couples Lake."

"Do you even know where Couples Lake is? Because if you don't then I don't want to be in here."

"Calm down sweetie. We are almost there."

They walked down a small path away with the river slowly flowing next to them and they turned a corner. George turned the light on his want off because he obviously didn't need it anymore. The river flowed into a huge lake that had a large Willow tree sitting right in the middle with all its vine branches tracing the top of the smooth water. The lake was filled with hundreds of beautiful living white swans just swimming everywhere. It was a very bright beautiful place but the thing is, it was in the middle of a cave and the bright lights seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"How is there a bright light when we are in a cave?" Hermione asked.

"It is a spell, the swans give off the light. Come over here." He pulled her over to the edge of the lake and held her small hand.

"It doesn't explain this in the books. It just says that it is a very beautiful place but I didn't expect it to be this beautiful. Are you sure you can walk…"

"Yes, you can walk on the water. Now hold my hand."

Hermione placed her tiny hand in his and he took a small step into the water, but he didn't sink. It looked as if he was standing on the ground.

"Come on. We have to keep walking or our feet can get stuck like glue." George said as he gently pulled her onto the water. "But we have to walk slowly or we could sink like quicksand."

"This is so scary it's exciting." Hermione giggled as she grabbed George's arm with her other hand. "It is way different then what is says in the book." Her heart started to race. Her feet were like an inch in water. _This feels like I'm walking on jelly. _She thought. As they walked, the swans slowly swam away from their path and let them go through without any trouble.

"We have to stand under that tree on the white part that looks like a light is shining up from under the water." George said as he pulled her closer to the big Willow tree.

"Ok." Hermione said with a shaky voice.

When they got there, they both stood on the white spot and faced each other, hand in hand.

"Um… now we have to kiss…if you want to see if we are made for each other." George said as he gently ribbed the top of her hands with his gentle thumbs. "But you do know what can happen if…"

"Yes, if our lips touch then we are made to spend the rest of our lives with each other, but if it feels like we are kissing a wall then we are not made for each other and we will fall in the lake, and it is very hard to get back out."

"Good." George sighed. "At least you know what can happen."

Hermione's heart started to pound faster and harder then it ever did before. George started to slowly pull his face closer to hers. His lips were only an inch away from hers. Hermione's knees started to get weak but George grabbed her skinny arms and held her up. Then, there warm lips touched. Hermione's heart slowed down and she wrapped her bare arms around George's neck. George slowly slid his warm down to Hermione's skinny waist and continued to hold her up. Hermione couldn't believe it. She was meant for George and he was meant for her. She didn't want to stop kissing him. She loved him so much.

George slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes and a big smile spread across his beautiful face.

"What?" Hermione asked as a smile spread across her face too.

"Now we have to run to shore before we fall in." George laughed. "When I say go you go."

"Ok?" Hermione said with confusion.

"Ready…set…GO!" And at that moment, they both ran hand in hand. Swans were quickly flying out of their way as they ran towards the shore.

When they got to the shore, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Why did we have to do that for George?" Hermione gasped.

"We didn't. I just wanted to have a bit of fun." He laughed.

"George!" Hermione yelled as she pushed him into the ground. "That was not funny." But she couldn't help laughing from the look on his face. He was laughing so hard that his normally white face was now red.

"Ok, George…we…have to…go…now." Hermione said while trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Ah, but I'm having fun." George said as he got up and whipped the dirt off his pants and robe.

"Oh, come on." She grabbed his warm hand and started to walk towards the large hole in the wall. "Wow, George. I can't believe it. We are…"

"Made for each other. I know. It's exciting. I got the most beautiful, sweet, fun girl to be around and I get to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Oh, George." Hermione jumped on him and gave him a big warm hug. "You are so sweet. I am glad to be with you too."

She let him go and they started walking again.

When they were half way to the big doors of the school, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell to the ground.

FLASH

"_**Give it to me little girl." said a deep evil voice.**_

"_**NEVER! YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM BACK FIRST!"**_

FLASH

"HERMIONE!" Yelled George as he ran towards her and slowly picked her up and laid her in his lap. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I had a vision or something. I can't explain it. Somebody wanted something and a girl said that they had to give someone back first. My head hurts, I really want to go to bed right now."

"You need to go to the hospital wing, that's where you need to go." George said as he stood her up and started to help her walk on her skinny legs.

"No, I will be fine. Just help me to the common room please. I just want to go to bed."

They get to the common room and everybody was already in their dorms, and probably asleep. George helped her to the stairs and she turned and gave him a warm hug.

"Good night George. I love you." Hermione said as she pulled out of his loving arms.

"Are you sure you are going to be all right?" George said as he looked into her big eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure George. I just need some sleep, that's all."

"Ok, but if you need me then just come up to my dorm, ok?" And at that George watched Hermione walk up the spiral stairs. "I love you too." He said, as she was about to turn the corner. He blew her a kiss and she lifted up her skinny hands and pretended like she caught it. She had a big beautiful smile on her tired face as he stood there looking at her. She quickly walked to her room and plopped down in her comfortable bed and went straight to sleep. George then walked to the stairs that led to the boy's dorms and ran up to his warm bed.

**A/N: Did you like it? Next chapter coming! Please review on your way out! Thanks!**


End file.
